Liquid propelling components include printheads for two- and three-dimensional printing, integrated printhead cartridges, digital titration devices/cartridges and lab-on-chips. Such liquid propelling components are able to propel, and in many instances, eject, liquid at relatively high precision in application areas including 2D and 3D printing, forensic labs, healthcare and life sciences. Depending on the field of application, high precision liquid propelling components can facilitate high resolution printed images, accurately reproduce predefined drop weights or drop positions and/or perform high precision diagnoses, to name just a few. In certain examples, the liquid propelling components are replaceable components that in order to operate need to be connected to a host device. The liquid propelling components are replaced by new ones after reaching a certain usage level, for example after exhaustion or after a one-time usage.
A host device or user needs to be able to verify if the liquid propelling component is supplied or manufactured by a trusted party. A trusted party can be an OEM (original equipment manufacturer) of the host device or a party that is authorized (e.g. licensed) by such OEM to provide the replaceable components. These trusted parties can be associated, for example, with a certain level of quality and with warranties running with the host device. In contrast, a liquid propelling component provided by a non-trusted or non-authorized party may sometimes produce less reliable results (e.g. low quality print, unreliable diagnosis), damage the host device, or affect a warranty that runs with the host device.